Bridges of Time
by Gemjj
Summary: Summer Roberts' mother comes back into her life. She wants something from Summer, and Neil Roberts, still in love with the woman who abandoned them years ago desperately wants Summer to help the broken woman. But Summer isn't so sure she wants to help... Hints of Seth/Summer (although they are not together) and a Ryan/Summer friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Bridges of Time**

* * *

**Summer Roberts' mother comes back into her life. She wants something from Summer, and Neil Roberts, still in love with the woman who abandoned them years ago desperately wants Summer to help the broken woman. But Summer isn't so sure she wants to help...**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

The only information I can find about Summer's mother is that she left when she was 13... The OC never gave any other info, so I'm letting this give me a creative spin on their mother/daughter relationship.

I have decided to have this story happen in Season 3, after Seth declares he is not in love with Summer anymore in attempt to make her go to Brown without him.

I was going to write this as just a Summer piece, but I love Ryan/Summer. So it's going to have a lovely Rymmer friendship, because I just couldn't resist! However this is primarily about Summer and S/S ending is implied :) so I hope it's good for everyone!

* * *

Ryan smiled warmly as he opened the Cohen's front door to reveal Summer, his brothers (temporary - he hoped, he liked having the bubbly brunette around) ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Summer, how are you?" It suddenly occurred to him that something was wrong, the normal preppy brunette stood speechless at the door, unable to get her words out she just stared at him, seemingly disorientated.

Ryan frowned, "Summer, are you OK?

He watched slowly as she seemingly struggled to find her words, "I... I..." she finally met his eyes, and she swayed on her feet, Ryan moved forward to grasp her arms, steadying her.

"Summer, you're freaking me out here..." Ryan said, worried.

"I need a lawyer..." she managed.

Summer let Ryan lead her from the doorway and into the main house, sitting her down and getting her a glass of water.

"Sandy is just in the den. I'll go grab him."

Summer just nodded, to much in shock to do much else.

Ryan was only gone a minute, returning quickly due to his concern, Sandy in tow.

"Summer, hey. Ryan said you needed a lawyer?" Sandy sat opposite the young girl and leaned forward in his seat, "what's going on honey?"

Ryan cautiously took a seat next to Summer. Sandy's gaze flicked to meet Ryan's for a second as he agreed with his adoptive son's worry over Summer's unusual behaviour.

"My mom," Summer started with a shaky breath, "she's back..."

Ryan winced, he had heard the tale from Seth; that when Summer had recently turned 13, her mother just upped and left. 4 years later and apart from divorce papers in the early days, Summer and her father had heard nothing.

"My dad... my dad still loves her and he's going to make me do it... " Summer looked up and locked eyes with Sandy, "you've got to stop them making me, Mr Cohen please!"

"Just calm down, Summer. What is it exactly they are trying to make you do?" Sandy asked calmly.

Summer took in a breath, "my mom's come back because she is sick... she wants me to be tested to see if I'm a match for donating a kidney..."

Sandy's jaw tightened, "no one - even your parents can make you do something with your body if you don't want to Summer."

Summer shook her head, "my dad said that until I turn 18 they can make me -"

"- Summer," Sandy interrupted, "listen to me. They cannot **make** you. You'd have to give your consent. No doctor in the state of California would take an organ from you without your consent. But, if you're worried about your parents **bullying** you into giving consent then I can talk to your dad..."

Summer suddenly let out a gasp, "I'm a terrible person..." She put a hand around her mouth and let out a muffled, "oh my God," she gulped, looking between Ryan and Sandy franticly, "I'm a terrible person. I should want to help someone live - and it's my own freakin' mother!" She stood abruptly.

Sandy and Ryan followed suit, "Summer, let's just sit down and talk this through some more," Sandy began, gesturing back down to their seats.

Summer was shaking her head, "I've got to do it, haven't I? I have to -"

"Summer," Ryan interrupted her, "**no**, you don't."

She looked at him sadly, "My knee jerk reaction is to say no. To not to do anything for the woman that abandoned her little girl," tears pooled in Summer's eyes, "but I can't be that selfish can I? To take her life away for revenge for how she's made me feel the past few years..."

The air settled for a moment.

Ryan suddenly glanced to Sandy, he spoke calmly, "I'm going to take Summer out," he took Summer's hand and pulled her towards the door, "don't worry about us. I'll call you later."

"Ryan -" Sandy began, unsure of his adoptive son's actions.

Ryan stopped, and seeing the worry on Sandy's face, he let go of Summer and walked back over to his foster father. Ryan lowered his voice as he spoke, "just trust me, Sandy. I'll take care of her," Ryan shrugged, "I happen to know a thing or two about parents that don't give a shit..."

Sandy slowly nodded, and watched as Ryan retook Summer's hand and the two left.

* * *

Summer stared out the window aimlessly as Ryan drove.

Eventually when she felt the car pull to a stop, she realised she had no idea how long they had been driving or where they were.

"This is where I grew up," she heard Ryan say.

Although she had already been looking out of the window she finally felt her eyes focus as she took in their surroundings, "we're in Chino?" She looked to Ryan, puzzled.

He nodded, "yeah." He looked to the house they were parked across the road from, "that was my house."

Summer was confused, "why have you brought me to Chino?"

Ryan sighed, "first I just wanted to drive, so you could have time to think without having to, well, think... but then I realised something I wanted to say to you, and being here just helps me illustrate my point..."

Suddenly it dawned on Summer the type of thing Ryan was now most likely going to stay, anger built up inside and her eyes flashed, "if you dare say, Atwood that your life was far worse and -"

Ryan held his hands up in defence, "no! No, Summer... just... just the opposite in fact."

Summer breathed in and out and calmed herself down; she stared at Ryan for him to continue.

Under her hard gaze Ryan faltered for a minute, unable to process the words to what he wanted to say to her.

"What I'm about to say, I've never told anyone," he swallowed hard, "when I was younger, even when I had both my mom and dad living with us, things weren't great; you tend to think that stuff looking back, and not at the time... but anyway, I went with my dad to a job for some rich guy, he had a son about my age, I reckon I was about 6 at the time. Anyway I played with this kid a few times and I got an invite to his birthday party. My parents weren't interested in taking me but the boys dad said he'd pick me up and bring me back after. The party was in Newport at their house. I remember thinking how great it was, there was balloons and a magician, great party food... but what really stuck 6 year old me was watching all the other parents who had come with their kids. They were having a good time, **with** their kids. No arguing, no beating; just laughter. I was angry with mine for not coming with me. I finally saw what parental love should look like." He sighed, "things spiralled at home after that, my mom's drinking got worse, my dad's temper got worse, then in the end, dad left... I used to always envy everyone in Newport; I thought they had the perfect life." Summer snorted, "and when I came to Newport the second time, I was still blinded by that. By Sandy, Kirsten and their bond with Seth. And even Marissa, for the dysfunctional family that she has, no one could say Julie and Jimmy don't love her. Everything they do - not that Marissa would agree - is because they love her, they want to protect her and want the best for her..."

"But I know that it's not living in someplace like Chino that makes your parents not love you, that was a thought by a 6 year old boy. This 18 year old boy knows different... and what I guess I'm trying to say, is that I'm not Seth with his perfect family, or Marissa with parents she claims to hate but denies the fact that they love her... I know what it's like to **not** be loved. If you need someone to talk to, I'm available." Ryan turned in his seat, their eyes finally met and he gave her a sad smile, "I get it."

Summer swallowed and gave him a shy smile back, "thanks, Ryan."

"So, erm, I'm just going to drive around for a while. Give you time to think. If there's any place you want to go, you let me know, yeah?"

She nodded as he started the car back up and pulled away.

* * *

I just wanted to put a note at the end, just to say I tried to do some research into the areas, donating a kidney and legal ages etc and there was not a lot on the subject, obviously my situation was dreamed up by me so something like this probably would be v rare and the law is different in different countries which I think is why I struggled to find any info... But what I wanted to say was that I'm sorry if I get it wrong with the kidney donation aspect and the legal aspect of the story; the main point is getting across the thoughts and feelings of Summer. Which I hope you'll enjoy! And obviously the bonding over Summer and Ryan over their unhappy home lives... with a sprinkling of hinting at Seth/Summer :)

Anyway, thanks for reading so far. **Please Review**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bridges of Time**

* * *

"That's my dad's car," Summer muttered as Ryan swung into the Cohen's driveway after a few hours of driving around giving Summer time to think.

Ryan looked at her nervously, "want to go someplace else?"

She shook her head, "no. I need to face him at some point."

"Summer!" Neil Roberts jumped up as Ryan and Summer entered the room. He engulfed her in a massive hug, "I've been so worried, when you ran out this morning -"

Sandy and Kirsten stood in greeting too. Everyone looked awkward as Summer pulled away from her father, "I'm fine, Daddy."

"Summer, sweetheart. I've been talking to Sandy and I know how you feel. But without even being tested we don't even need to be having this conversation; you might not even be a match for your mom."

"And what if I am, Dad. This argument starts all over again. I don't want to do it."

Neil suddenly looked cross, "it's your mother Summer," he growled, and gestured across the room.

The movement brought Ryan and Summer's gaze to the corner of the room, where it seemed Summer's mother was sat, wringing her hands in her lap and looking nervous, scared and well, ill.

Ryan was shocked to see the woman; she resembled Summer but looked far far older than the age he had pictured in his head. He supposed her kidney failure had something to do with that.

Summer swallowed, "I don't have a mother."

Summer moved to in front of her mother, "I might have done something if you'd had come a year ago, hell, six months ago, wanting to get to know me in your last days. But you come to me, literally on your death bed - so you say - to ask me **for** something. For something that's not my love. You've come here and you're causing pain. All you ever do is cause me pain. You know what you are? You're a selfish bitch," Summer spat the words.

Her mother didn't react; she just sat there looking at her daughter, her face expressionless.

Summer laughed, "and I guess I'm more you're daughter than I'd ever like to admit. Because I'm a selfish bitch too. I am **not** being tested to see if I'm a match. I am **not** giving you an organ. You can go and -"

"Summer!" Neil scolded.

Slowly the frail woman stood and pulled her purse from her bag, "then don't do it for me, do it for your brother and sister. I'm not ready to leave them yet."

From where Ryan stood he could see she was showing Summer some pictures. Summer didn't drop her gaze from her mother's face to look, she was shocked.

"This is Brooke and Adam. Brooke is four and Adam is 18 months," she looked back up to Summer, "please, just see if you're a match I... I can't leave them motherless."

Ryan gulped; this wasn't going to have a good ending.

Summer stared at her mother flabbergasted for a minute and then turned to look at her father, she let out a sound of disgust, "I don't know how I'm supposed to respond to that..."

"Hey!" A loud voice boomed at the door, "we having a party?!" Seth bounded in and he moved to his mom, swinging an arm around her and looking at everyone gleefully. His eyes stilled at Summer and his eyes flickered in concern; the smile quickly changing to a frown.

"Seth," Kirsten warned and her son quietened down his eyes roaming around the room trying to figure out what was going on.

"What's going on?" Seth asked, but no one had chance to explain the situation before the drama began again.

Neil looked back to his daughter, "you need to be tested, Summer. Then when we know the results we can - "

Summer was shaking her head, "Daddy - no -"

Suddenly Summer's mom was in front of her, grasping at her arms and thrusting the photo back under her nose, "Please Summer - just look at them!" The woman was starting to cry.

Neil moved to comfort her, "don't get upset, it isn't good for you," he looked to Summer again, angry, "Summer," his voice stern.

"**Neil**, **Autumn**," Sandy suddenly barked, drawing the attention to him, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Neil shook his head, "we are not leaving without Summer."

Sandy drew himself up to his full height and he moved forward "yes, yes you are."

Summer let out a strangled gasp, "I need some air," she acknowledged.

"Boys, please take Summer outside," Kirsten said to her sons, as she moved to beside her husband to put up a united front.

Ryan, Seth and Summer stumbled out onto the patio, Seth shut the door quietly behind them and they could just hear some stern words being passed between Neil and Sandy.

Ryan sat himself and Summer down on a sun lounger and Seth sat crossed legged in front of them.

Summer took her face in her hands and took in a shaky breath as Ryan put an arm around her.

"OK, so in usual Seth Cohen style I have no idea what is going on. But I am guessing by the resemblance that that lady is your mom - and whatever she is doing back is going to cause you some heartache... but can we just confirm that she is called **Autumn**?"

Summer, from under her hands let out a weird sounding giggle.

Seth caught Ryan's eye and decided that eliciting a giggle from Summer was at least a step in the right direction, and continued, "you never told me that. And that is just comedy gold, Summer Roberts."

Summer looked up, a few tears had escaped and were running down her cheeks, Seth pulled himself onto his knees so he was closer to his ex - the girl he still loved, and reached up to wipe them away as she spoke. "She should have called her other kids Winter and Spring, we'd be a full set," she laughed.

Seth's gaze turned dark, "seriously though, your mom's had other kids?"

Summer sniffled, "that's not the half of it, Cohen."

The voices inside the house got louder and Summer grimaced, "I'm going to have to go with them."

"Not if you don't want to Summer," Seth shook his head, "my dad will -"

"**My** dad won't go without me. I'm causing problems for your parents by being here -"

"Hey," Ryan squeezed her with the arm that was lazily over shoulders, "Sandy and Kirsten don't mind. Trust me. I think they kinda like taking care of other people's kids..." he gave her a small smile of encouragement. "Sandy won't back down; he'll ring the police to get them off his property if he has to."

"My dad will say they won't give him his daughter back. I don't want to be escorted out by the cops, Ryan," Summer said in dismay.

"And you won't be. If it comes to that, we'll explain the situation. They can't make you go with them if you don't want, if they are bulling you into giving away body parts," Ryan spat out the later pary, giving in to his anger at the situation.

Seth's jaw dropped, "one of you is going to have to bring me up to speed," he eyed Summer up and down, "what body part do they want?" he asked, confused.

* * *

Please please review! Shall I continue? Is it good, bad, ugly? lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bridges of Time**

* * *

Neil had finally agreed that Summer could stay with the Cohen's - to calm down and collect her thoughts, but insisted that he would be back for her first thing in the morning.

After having a tense dinner with the whole Cohen family, Summer indicated that she would like to be by herself, being around Seth was hard enough without the drama from the day whirling in her mind.

Kirsten had made up the guest room and found a night gown for her to borrow which she left on the bed with some clean towels.

Summer disappeared away in to the room, and Seth and Ryan decided to hang out in the pool house whilst Sandy and Kirsten chose to watch TV.

"Shit, man," Seth said shaking his head, "I can't believe the timing of this - just as I have to go and break her heart so she can have a better life - her mother comes back and breaks her heart even more!" Seth paced up and down at the end of the bed.

Ryan looked at him incredulously from his position lying on his bed, "you didn't have to break her heart Seth, you didn't have to break up with her - you could have been honest with her about Brown."

"She wouldn't go without me! I did it for her!" He sat down and peered at Ryan anxiously, "you think I should sneak up to see her?"

Ryan didn't hesitate with his answer, "no. You, as you said yourself, are one of the reasons behind her heartache right now."

Ryan pulled himself up from the bed, "I'll go and see her."

Seth looked surprised, "you don't have to take care of her for me, dude -"

"I'm not. She happens to be my friend, y'know."

Seth shrugged, "OK, go ahead, I don't think she should be alone, despite what she says."

Seth distracted Sandy and Kirsten as Ryan crept passed them towards the stairs, both boys knowing that they would want Summer's wishes of being alone to be upheld, but also both knowing she shouldn't be alone.

When he reached the guest room, he knocked gently and waited for her to call him in.

"Hey," he said quietly, entering with a gentle smile.

"Thank god you are here!" Summer exclaimed, jumping up from where she sat on the bed to rush forward, ushering him further into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Ryan must have looked confused, because Summer rolled her eyes, "yes I know I said I wanted to be alone, but that was more because spending the evening with my ex and his parents talking about donating organs; so not what I need right now!"

Ryan nodded, "I thought you might like some company."

Summer grinned, "you thought right, Chino, I was contemplating sneaking down to the pool house myself once the Cohen's went to bed. - Not that I don't appreciate you being here, but what exactly what we are going to entertain ourselves doing in here is beyond me!"

Ryan suddenly let out a laugh, looking at the bed and shaking his head.

"Care to share?" Summer asked with a pointed glare.

Ryan grinned, "sorry, you just made me have a really inappropriate thought..." he gestured to the bed, "about what we could be doing in here."

Summer looked horrified, "eeew, Chino!" But then she laughed, "god could you imagine Cohen's face! That's almost worth doing for a little break-up revenge!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "even you are not that cruel to break his heart."

"Why not! He broke mine," Summer said, hurt, "- and anyway, he doesn't love me anymore, apparently."

"See, even you don't sound convinced."

"Let's not talk about Seth, OK?" She cast her eyes over the bed, "come on, push those inappropriate thoughts aside and sit down with me."

Ryan did as he was told, "so does that mean you want to talk about your mom?"

"Not really - I'll only get upset and cry, and I've spent more than enough hours crying over that woman - I mean what right does she have to come and act all concerned about leaving those kids motherless - er, hello!?"

Ryan grimaced, "it was a shit thing for her to say."

"Anyway," Summer pronounced loudly, "let's not talk about that either," she reached to the floor and grabbed her oversized bag, pulling out a magazine, she smiled at Ryan mischievously, "let's do a quiz."

Ryan looked at her blankly, "you want me to do a quiz out of a girly magazine?"

Summer roller her eyes, "it's that or your suggestion," she gave him a wink and Ryan blushed, "magazine quiz it is!"

She flicked through to find one appropriate, "oooh, 'how sexy are you' quiz!"

Ryan let out a groan, and Summer giggled. It was a nice sound to hear after the day she had had, and Ryan relented within himself that this probably would mean he'd have to do the stupid quiz to help her take her mind off stuff.

Surprisingly she flicked past it, catching Ryan's look, she shrugged, "we know we are both sexy," she informed him.

Sighing, she tossed the magazine back in her bag.

"What's your favourite ice cream?" She asked him suddenly.

Ryan's brow creased as he thought about his answer, "strawberry." He answered honestly.

"Ooooh," Summer smiled, "me too!"

"Not chocolate?"

"Well I like chocolate too, but strawberry just tips it," she pursed her lips for a second as she thought, "favourite pizza topping?"

"Hawaiian," Ryan answered instantly, "yours?"

Summer frowned, "I like the pineapple but not so much the ham... I'd have to say pineapple, peppers and onion."

"Favourite drink?" Ryan asked.

Summer closed her eyes and groaned, "oh, what I wouldn't do for a cocktail right now."

Her words sprung an idea in Ryan's head, "then let's go get you one."

Summer opened her eyes, and shot him a strange look, "you want to go out drinking?"

Ryan glanced at the clock, "Kirsten and Sandy usually head up to bed about now, so we just need to get around Seth and -"

"Ryan, the Cohen's are letting me stay here so I don't have to deal with matters at home, I can't sneak out on them!"

Ryan was about to reply when there was a knock at the door; Summer pushed Ryan off the bed, so he landed on the other side of it on the floor with a thud, where he would be unseen from the doorway.

Kirsten head appeared around the door, "hi honey, just wanted to let you know that Sandy and I are going to bed now. I hope you manage to get some sleep - try not to worry too much OK? Help yourself to anything you need from downstairs."

"Thanks, Mrs Cohen," Summer replied gratefully.

"Kirsten," Kirsten corrected, and gently shut the door.

Ryan popped up from behind the bed, "what the hell was that for?" He hissed.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" Summer hissed back, "what if she had jumped to conclusions!"

Ryan pulled himself to stand, "we weren't doing anything but talking! Now if they catch me sneaking out it's going to make it look far worse!"

Summer rolled her eyes, "oh for God's sake, they know we aren't going to be doing anything together, ever, because of Seth!"

Ryan swung his arms out in exasperation, "then why shove me off the bed?!"

Summer shrugged and looked at him sheepishly, "sorry, I panicked."

Ryan offered her his hand to pull her off the bed, "so, coming the pool house to watch TV or something - or do you want to go get that cocktail?"


End file.
